<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Separation Anxiety by FriendLey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705881">Separation Anxiety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey'>FriendLey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost in Space (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John has to leave Judy for a couple of weeks while he goes on his honeymoon. He's having a little trouble letting her go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Robinson &amp; Judy Robinson, John Robinson/Maureen Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Separation Anxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John parked the car in Sarah Kelly's driveway and unbuckled himself. He turned back to face the sleeping toddler in the car seat. “Maybe we should bring her with us.”</p><p>Maureen giggled from the passenger seat, causing John to tear his eyes away from the toddler and to give his wife (wow, his wife. He was never gonna get tired of that) a scolding look.</p><p>“This is no laughing matter!” he said.</p><p>Maureen raised her hands up, apologetic. “I’m sorry. I just find it a little bit funny because you’re acting like a first time parent going through separation anxiety.”</p><p>“I<em> am </em>a first time parent!” John knew he was being ridiculous. Judy was fine before he ever came into the picture and she’ll continue to be so for a couple of weeks while he and Maureen go on their honeymoon. “And while <em>you</em> have done this before, I haven’t. I mean it's my first time leaving her since we got married and I don’t… I don’t want to mess this up.”</p><p>Maureen melted at his words. Yes, John Robinson was overreacting but not every foster dad would. Maureen and Judy got extremely lucky with him.</p><p>“Look, I love Judy,” said Maureen, putting a hand on John's thigh, feeling his tense muscles relax a little bit. “I carried her for nine months, she was my entire world until you came along and widened it to include yourself. And I love that you love her, but babe,” she said seriously, “I’m not bringing a two year old on our honeymoon.”</p><p>John turned back to look at Judy again.</p><p>“This trip is supposed to be for us. You know, newlyweds. Without the baby,” continued Maureen. “So we adults can do <em>adult</em> <em>things</em> without having to worry about baby things.” She slid her hand on his thigh a little bit higher.</p><p>John caught her seductive gaze and settled back in his seat. “But what if she needs us?”</p><p>“She has her grandmother to feed her, change her diaper, play with her. Hey, look at me.” John did as he was instructed. Maureen gave him a comforting smile. “Judy will have the time of her life with the undivided attention from her grandma. She won’t even notice we’re gone.”</p><p>John thought about it for a moment.</p><p>“We can still call her, right?” John asked, almost pouting.</p><p>“Absolutely! You don’t think I’m gonna spend our honeymoon looking at you, are you? A mother misses her child too.” Maureen took John's hand and squeezed it. “We can call her every night and you can read her her bedtime story, that way her routine is unchanged.”</p><p>John nodded slowly and then shook his head. “This is so hard! How did you do it when you had to leave her for the first time?"</p><p>Maureen pressed her lips together. "Well, I did way worse than you. I... I couldn't even sleep without her in the room with me. Grant's death left me a little... clingy. It was actually Sarah who helped me out, convinced me to get out of the house, go to work, talk to adults instead of an infant." She let John rub a comforting hand on her arm. "And then you know, coming home to Judy and finding out that she's fine and she's okay and nothing bad happened, well, that helped. Oh and Sarah does this thing where she takes photos of Judy."</p><p>John chuckled. "I'm gonna need a scrapbook."</p><p>"That can be arranged." </p><p>They both glanced back at Judy. </p><p>"You do realize that when we have another kid, I'm gonna be even worse cause it isn't just one kid I'm leaving behind."</p><p>"Another?" Maureen asked, grinning.</p><p>"I'm planning on a big family, Mrs. Robinson."</p><p>"Better slow down there, soldier, we haven't even gone on our honeymoon yet."</p><p>"<em>Yet,</em>" John said, casting her a look that made Maureen lightheaded. </p><p>"I'd like another with you," Maureen admitted. </p><p>"What do you say to four?"</p><p>"Two."</p><p>"Three."</p><p>Then Judy made a sound and both parents laughed.</p><p>"We should bring her inside to grandma."</p><p>They both got out of the car, John taking care of Judy while Maureen got Judy's bags from the trunk.</p><p>"Now, mommy and daddy will be back in a couple of weeks," John was saying while he walked up to the house. "But we're still gonna call you and show you pictures of Tuscany. You're gonna love it."</p><p>Maureen smiled at the sight. What the hell. She could go for three.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>